Over a recent number of years, there has been a strong movement within the surgical community toward minimally invasive therapies. The main goals of the minimally invasive therapies include: 1) eradication of targeted tissue, 2) decreased hospitalization time, 3) limited postoperative morbidities, 4) shortened return interval to daily functions and work, and 5) reduced overall treatment cost. Cryotherapy is a minimally invasive method of treating a disease state through tissue freezing with thousands of patients now receiving the procedure annually. Currently, cryotherapy is used to treat numerous disease states including organ confined tumors such as prostate, kidney, liver, as well as cardiovascular disease, retinal detachment, pain management, and other illness/disease states.
Cryotherapy is an effective yet minimally invasive alternative to radical surgery and radiation therapy. The procedure is done under either general or epidural anesthesia. Since it is minimally invasive, it offers patients a quicker recovery and reduced severity of potential side effects. Without the expense associated with major surgery or an extended hospital stay, cryotherapy is a cost-effective treatment option.
The approaches utilized to date have focused on the delivery of liquid cryogen through the use of moderate to high pressure on the entire system or piston/bellows compression to drive fluid movement. Further, the use of heat exchangers have been limited to coils placed into a bath of cryogen to allow for time consuming, inefficient passive subcooling of the cryogen in which activation of these devices circulate a cryogen (such as liquid nitrogen) to a probe to create a heat sink, thus resulting in tissue freezing.
There exists a need for improvements in cryotherapy, and medical devices or components associated with the treatment to better circulate liquid cryogen to a cryoprobe and facilitate improved measures for treatment and cost. The medical device of the present invention will allow for the circulation (cooling, delivery, and return) of liquid cryogen to a cryoprobe for the freezing of targeted tissue. The invention will facilitate the eradication of tissue, decrease hospitalization time, limit postoperative morbidities, shorten return to daily functions and work, and further reduce the overall treatment cost. Desirably, these improvements to device design and application will also increase its utilization for the treatment of multiple disease states.